It's gonna be a long month
by Midesko
Summary: When Julie goes back to Japan, Ben is down and calls on Kevin to stay with him while his parents are away for a month visiting relatives... BeVin Yaoi don't like don't read Lemons later...
1. Chapter 1

It was all over... It had been for awhile now.

The DNAliens were all gone and they had all separated since then...

Okay it was only four months since he had last seen Ben._ 'Admit it! You miss him!!' _His mind taunted him. "No, I miss kickin' him around." He argued with himself.

_'Yeah, keep tellin' yourself that.'_ "Oh, what do you know!?" He was sitting in his car debating whether or not to drop by and try to hang out with the younger teen... even if it was about ten at night.

As if on cue his Plumber badge flashed in his back seat and he hurriedly jumped back to find it. He settled back in his seat and answered the call. The device projected in a green light and to Kevin's surprise it was Ben. "Uh h-hey!" Ben spoke as if he was shocked that Kevin answered. "What do you want Tennyson?" Kevin spoke in a monotone so Ben wouldn't know he was surprised. "I-I was just l-looking for someone to talk to..." Ben stuttered and sounded... _sad_? Kevin wasn't quite sure.

"Aaaaaaand?" Kevin had a bored face on and raised a brow at him. "C-can you come over and just talk with me for awhile?" Ben stared at the ground and frowned.

Kevin faked a sigh. "Fine." "How far are you?" Ben looked back up, obviously relieved that Kevin agreed to come over. "Not too far..." Kevin lied, he was actually outside of Bellwood but if he sped, he could be there in under ten to fifteen minutes. "I can be there in a little while." He didn't smile but he didn't frown at Ben, who smiled sadly at him.

"Thanks Kevin." The both ened the transmission and Kevin stuffed the badge into his pocket and got on the road back to Ben. _'Wonder what he wants to talk about...Probably girl trouble...' _Kevin scoffed at the thought of Julie. _'Why doesn't she just go back to Japan?'_

Kevin sped up his car, grateful that no one was around so he would get there as soon as possible. While he drove his mind went through the impossibilities of what would happen when he got there. Sitting in Ben's room, Ben would be sad and at the brink of tears that threatened to fall, and Kevin would somehow say just the right thing and make it all better and Ben would mumble about Julie being permanently out of the picture. Then Kevin would say something encouraging and Ben would mention always liking him... Kevin's mind stopped when he reached the all to familiar streets of Bellwood. He drove past the Mr.Smoothie and chuckled at how many of those damn drinks Ben could pour down his throat. He glanced over at the old Mannequin factory and remembered getting his ass handed to him by that freak (who he could of sworn he just saw making out of J.T...) and how Ben came back for him that night to take him to a doctor...

When he finally reached Ben's house he noticed that there wasn't any cars in the drive way, so he parked his car in the vacant spot and headed to the back to get inside using his 'usual way.'

He climbed up the stairs and this time he knocked and waited for Ben to let him in. Taking a seat on the chair he watched Ben sit down and slump on his bed.

"Thanks for coming over Kevin." Ben kept his sight locked on his shoeless feet. Kevin leaned back in the chair by pushing himself with his foot that was on on the edge of Ben's bed.

"So... What's wrong?" Ben didn't speak but he frowned even more and Kevin put his foot back on the floor to lean closer to him. "Tell me." Kevin sounded a little demanding and Ben looked up at him. "Julie," He paused. "Is moving back to Japan..."_ 'Five points for me.' _Kevin was right about the whole girl trouble thing...

"How far did you get with her." Ben blushed and his head fell. "Not even a kiss." Kevin smiled. "Then what're you being emo for?" Ben jerked his head back up and looked at him with hurt in his eyes. "What I mean is, you didn't lose nuthin' so move on, forget what's her face and get someone better." "Like who?!" Ben snapped at him. Not that Kevin could blame him, Julie was his first girlfriend and after all, it was easier said then down. Deciding to change the subject to something better, Kevin spoke up. "Y'know, on my way here..." Ben looked at him again. "I could'a sworn I saw Cash and J.T. suckin' face." Ben cringed and chuckled. "Really?" "Yup." Kevin was glad to see Ben smile again but when the moment passed he grew serious again and pushed his back against the wall that met with the head of the bed. "Look Ben..." Kevin started but he was interrupted by Ben. "You know Kev, you've really changed." Kevin blushed at the nickname and leaned back in the chair again. "You're actually a pretty nice guy now Kevin, and..." Ben stopped._ 'This is going sorta like what I pictured on the way here...' _He had already seen Ben sad, he made it a bit better, and now Ben was talking about him...

"You were my first friend... Even if it was only for a day. But now, you're a good guy and it's pretty easy to talk to you..." Kevin blushed even more and turned away. "Yeah, you're not to bad yourself..." Kevin murmured but Ben picked it up and grinned. "W-will you help me?" Kevin gave him a confused look. "Y-You know... get over Julie?..."

Kevin looked to the side but Ben watched him. "Yeah sure, whatever." Ben smiled. "Thanks."

The room grew silent and both males were unsure of what to do next. "S-so...where are your parents at?" Kevin tried to lift the awkward feeling with a question.

"They went out of town to visit some relatives for a few weeks." "Pfft." Kevin snickered. "And they left you to care for yourself?!" He laughed more.

Ben threw a pillow at him. "Shut up! I can cook!...S-sorta." Kevin grinned at the though of Ben in a pink apron asking him what he wanted for dinner, when an idea popped into his evil mind. "Want me to stay till they come back so you don't end up burning down the house?" Kevin asked in a sarcastic tone. "Fine!" Ben turned his head to face the window. "I'll prove it to you that I can care for myself!" 'YES!' Kevin's mind threw a five-second rave from the victory. "I've lived by myself for a long time Benjy and I don't think that you can do it." Living by yourself since your parents abandoned you can really make it easier to fend for yourself when you're older.

"I can beat up a bunch of aliens, the I can take care of myself! Ben pushed his face close to Kevin's using his index finger to assault the tip of Kevin's nose.

"_Sure_." Kevin smirked and Ben sat back down in a huff.

The silence returned and Kevin finally stood up to leave. Ben stared at him a bit surprised. "A-aren't you gonna stay?" Kevin turned around. "You gonna find me some place to sleep?" "O-Oh." Ben sat up and motioned Kevin to follow him. He was blindly led to the guest room which was seemingly fit for him. Dark blue paint stained the walls a large window allowed you to see out to the back yard and onto the roof if you wanted, the Bed was in the middle of the room and the sheets matched the walls.

"Maybe I should move in here." Kevin smirked and Ben froze and turned away. "Y-You can stay here, I-I guess." "Will you read me a story mommy?" Kevin leaped onto the bed and joked.

"Once upon a time, Ben kicked Kevin Levin's ass." "Yay, I like fairy tales." Ben frowned and headed for the door. "Oh Garson!" Ben cringed and turned to face a grinning Kevin. "What will we be having for breakfast tomorrow?" Ben rolled his eyes. "Che la shut up and sleep." Ben walked out and closed the door. _'This should be good.'_

_..._

Kevin raised his arms up insinuating that he was now awake. He was unsure of what to do next, see if Ben's up or just go into the kitchen.

His feelings were similar to when you're at a sleep over at someone elses house and you're the first to wake. Deciding on what to do, Kevin leaped out of bed and left the room.

He snuck over to Ben's room and pushed on the door since it was already opened. "Get out of my room Kevin..." Ben was behind Kevin and he yellped. "Where did you come from!" "My parents, now scram!" Kevin retreated to the living room and watched Ben close his door and walk into the kitchen. He heard Ben open the back door and the clicking of a dogs nails on the tiles. 'Oh yeah, Benny's got a dog.' The large dog ran into the living room and jumped on Kevin attacking him with his tongue. "Ew! B-Ben call him off!" Ben snickered and grabbed a squirt bottle. He aimed and shot Kevin's arm then hi chest and the dog got off. "Oops, I missed." Ben lied through his teeth and Kevin was about to make a dash for him but he was distracted by the sound of the oven beeping. Ben headed back for the kitchen and Kevin decided to follow.

"What'd you burn Tennyson?" Kevin chuckled and Ben glared at him. "The beeping means that it's heated up." Ben turned his attention to the fozen pizza he was going to stick in the oven.

"What are you stupid?!" Kevin pulled him away from the over by grabbing his wrists. "One, you don't eat pizza in the morning, and two, cover your hands! Or do you want burns?!" Ben wriggled forcefully out of his grasp. "Well I can't cook anything else!" "Get out of the kitchen!" Kevin gave him a push and Ben sat in the dining room to watch his every move. He put the pizza back in the freezer and shut of the oven. He grabbed several different items occasionally asking where something was.

A few minutes more passed and Ben started complaining about how long Kevin was taking.

"Shut up Tennyson, I'm done now." Kevin placed the plate in front of the brunette who stared at it then up at Kevin apparently impressed.

Kevin managed to make pancakes, bacon, eggs and even hash browns. Ben gratefully wolfed down his breakfast and gave a pleased sigh and laid his head down on the table. "I love you now." Kevin blushed furiously, even if he knew Ben was joking... "Shut up and clean your mess." Ben smiled and took his plate to the kitchen and ran it under the sink. 'That was a dangerous move Ben...'

Ben was now in the living room playing with the radio trying to find something decent to listen to. "You know Kev." Kevin turned his attention to him. "I may have been joking about the whole love you thing but..." He stared at the ground. "I do, sorta, well, I kinda, it's more like..." "Just spit it out Ben!" "I like you... more than how I liked Julie..." "W-what do you mean?" "Like not just... friends... you know?..." Kevin's jaw dropped and he stood up and slowly approached him.

He grabbed onto his arms and turned him around to face him. "Ben..." Ben smiled up at Kevin with tears in his eyes. "S-sorry for telling you, i-it must seem weird to have a guy like yo-" Kevin pushed his lips onto Ben's and held on to him tightly as if he would never come back if he let go.

Ben's eyes closed and the tears slid down his cheeks as he deepened the kiss. Kevin pulled away and wiped the last of the tears from Ben's face. "Me too... More then Gwen, or anybody else... only Ben..." Ben's eyes filled with tears again as he hid his face in Kevin's chest. Kevin's arms were now placed protectively around his neck and waist as he soothed the crying teen. "How long are your parents gonna be gone?" A sudden smirk formed on Kevin's lips as he waited for an answer.

Ben looked up at him confused to why he asked. "For the rest of the month... why?" He sniffled. Kevin smiled from hearing this. "No reason..." He patted Ben's head.

"No reason." Ben could feel that it was going to be a long month...

...

Yes, there will be a few more chapters but they'll be sex and short. This was made so when I have writing blocks, I type some more and you guys won't be to BeVin deprived! :D

Midesko Oh, and Garson is like a waiter y'know...


	2. Take a picture

"When did you get this?!" Kevin stared down at the new-found pool in Ben's backyard. "My dad had it put in about a month after you broke my door." "Right, s-sorry 'bout that." "Wow, Kevin apologizing? That's new." Kevin glared at Ben. "Shut up or I'll push you in." Kevin tried to grab on to the younger teens waist but he had moved out of the way and pushed Kevin in. He quickly resurfaced and gasped for air. "I'll Kill You!!" Ben laughed and backed farther away from the pool. "No you wont." Ben threw an inter-tube at Kevin and stuck his tongue out at him. Pushing the floaty out of his way he climbed out of the pool. "C'mere Benjy." Kevin teased and chased after Ben. Ben hid behind one of the few trees in his yard and pawed playfully at Kevin.

"Stay back Kevin." Kevin chased Ben around the tree. "Well aren't you playful, just a day ago you were depressed and cryin'." "Shut up!" Ben tried to push Kevin away but Kevin grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hug. "It's pool time Benny." "WHA!" Ben cried out as he was lifted into the air and hoisted over Kevin's shoulder. Kevin grinned as he dropped Ben into the deep side of the pool and took off his shirt. "Looks like you're all washed up Ben." Ben growled in his throat, took his shirt of and threw it at Kevin. He dodged it and leaped into the pool getting water up Ben's nose.

Ben coughed and tried to get the water out. "K-Kevin!" Ben pushed Kevin away again and since he didn't learn from the last time he did that, he found himself being pulled in by Kevin again. The older teen this time used his other hand to hold Ben's chin up and he kissed him. "Nnn!" Ben yelled in his mouth and felt Kevin smirk before he was released.

Ben covered his mouth with his lips. "What's a matter, too shy?" Kevin chuckled and backed Ben into the wall of the shallow end.Ben shock his head and tried to move away.

"You can't run from me." "I can try" Ben swam underneath Kevin and headed for the other end of the pool. _'Gotta get inside!'_ Ben chuckled at their childish game of cat and dog and lifted himself out of the pool. "Hey no leaving the pool!" Ben only stuck his tongue out at him and went inside to dry off. _'Damn.'_ Kevin got out and followed Ben, leaving their shirts outside in the sun. "Oh Beeeeen." Kevin heard a door shut and rushed off towards Ben's room. 'Damn, he got a new door knob!' Kevin cursed and absorbed the metal on the knob and picked the lock. "Hey Ben I don't have any cl-" Kevin stopped mid-sentence when he discovered that he walked in on Ben changing. "Kevin!!" Ben only had his soaked boxers left and he threw his pants at the larger teen. "I locked the door for a reason!!" Kevin smirked and took in the sight of the water slowly dripping down his chest leaving a glistening trail. "Kevin?... What are you looking at?..." Ben covered himself with the towel he was going to dry his hair with. "Go away pervert!"

Kevin did the opposite and walked up to him to place his hand on the youngers chin. "Make me." Ben turned red and stared up at him. "I don't make monkeys, I just train them." Ben smirked and Kevin leaned in closer. "Then train me." Kevin pulled Ben as close as he could and removed his hand as their lips touched. Ben's arms found their way around Kevin's neck and he tried to deepen the kiss. Kevin's hands were now exploring the brunettes soaked body with passion and excitement.

"Nnn." Ben moaned as Kevin's tongue brushed against his bottom lip asking for permission to explore, which Ben gave him to okay to do so in an instant.

Ben moaned again as the elders tongue pushed against his and he was delighted by the new sensation he received from the taste of the others tongue.

Running out of air Ben's hands pushed himself away and he gasped making Kevin smirk. "More?" Ben's breath was slowly evening out and he sat on the bed, not caring about the fact that it was getting damp. "That's... all.. you get... for now..." Ben shot Kevin a cocky grin, he was well aware that Kevin wanted to advance but he wasn't ready, at least, not yet.

Kevin groaned and plopped down beside him. "At least let me see." Kevin's hand tugged at the towel and Ben placed one on the towel and the other worked to pry the invaders off. "No way!" "Fine, then I'll just attack you." Kevin stood up and did as he promised, his hands were traveling up and down the sides of the youngers body.

Ben bursted out laughing as he weakily tried to force the strong hands off of his slender body.

"S-Stop it!" Ben spoke between laughs. Unfortunately for him, Kevin showed no signs of stopping. "Not unless you let me see." "N-No!" Ben made a move for his watch but Kevin was to quick for him and he managed to grasp both of Ben's this wrists in one hand while his other kept tickling him.

"S-stop!" Ben wriggled around trying to avoid the touches. "Let me see and I will." Kevin smiled evilly at the brunette, who finally caved in. "Alright! Alright! Just stop!" Kevin immediately retracted his hands and stared down at Ben expectantly.

Ben caught his breath again and stood up. His hands fumbled with the towel and he laid it down on the bed behind him. "Drop the shorts." Kevin smirked and Ben glanced up at him then back down at the waist line of the green clothing.

"...Do I have to?..." Ben already knew the answer but asked it anyways. Kevin just smirked at him again. "Want me to help?" "N-No!!" Ben frowned even more and slipped his thumbs underneath the damp fabric that stuck to his slick skin. He closed his eyes and pushed the cloth down in an instant, he waited a second then put his hands over himself. "There, now go away!" Kevin obviously pleased with what he was shown, had decided to actually obey Ben this once and he headed for his car, hopefully he would have a few spare things to wear inside.

Ben was shocked that Kevin did as he was told, but he wasn't going to question his luck, so instead he finished getting dressed and headed back into the living room.

After awhile Kevin joined him, he managed to find a change of pants but his shirts were still outside in the sun, so he sat next to Ben without a shirt on and let the water from his hair fall onto his chest and glide down to his waist.

Ben couldn't help but notice as he glanced back and forth from the television to Kevin's chest. "Take a picture Tennyson." Ben immediately stared back at the tv embarrassed for getting caught. "W-well you got to see me naked!" Ben crossed his arms and huffed.

"What you wanna see me naked?" Kevin was more than willing to do so for Ben, but Ben shook his head and pushed the raven haired teen away from him. "No thanks!"

...

The rest of the day went by quickly and before Ben knew it, it was already late and he was heading off to bed. He'd instructed Kevin to do the same and Kevin complied, but not before embracing the younger and stealing a quick kiss, leaving Ben speechless and blushing.

Ben sat down on his bed dressed only in a pair of shorts and his boxers underneath. He stretched his arms out and laid back on his bed, the room had an eeire silence and Ben shivered and sat back up to examine the room through the darkness.

He felt uncomfortable in his own room for some reason. Feeling the need to escape Ben dashed for the door and headed to the room where Kevin was.

He fell silent and just stood in front of the door, he gathered enough courage to finally knock on the door. "K-Kevin?..."  
Kevin groaned and rolled out of bed and headed for the door, opening it to reveal a rather shaken Ben. "You okay?" Kevin raised a brow at the boy who stared at the floor.

"Can I... uh sleep in here?..." Kevin was taken back by the request but he gladly let him in. He shut the door and sat on the bed where Ben already was.

"What's up?" Kevin wrapped his arm around the smaller figure and squeezed his arm reassuringly. "I just felt like someone was in my room..." "Well I'll just have to beat it up tomorrow." Ben smiled at Kevin and leaned against him. "Thanks Kevin..." Kevin kissed the brunette on his forehead and moved himself so he could lay down. "C'mere Benjy." Ben frowned at the pet name but did as he was told. He moved backwards until his body met with Kevin's and he was pulled down into a hug. "If you keep gettin' that feelin' when you're alone, then just come to me or whatever..." Kevin hated that he sounded so soft, but he wanted Ben to always feel protected when he was around.

Ben smiled and lovingly dug his face into Kevin's warm (and still bare) chest. "Thanks again..." "Whatever..." Kevin tightened his grip on Ben then relaxed it, as if he was giving Ben a hug in a hug. "Now go to sleep." "Yeah yeah..."

Kevin woke up a few hours later from Ben's constant movements, he had rolled over earlier but he was still being held by the mutant. Kevin bit his lower lip as Ben's thigh rubbed against him. He wasn't sure what to do, either wake Ben or be tortured and teased.

"Ben." Kevin nudged the younger. "Ben...Beeen... Ben!" Ben rolled over to hug the mutant and mutter something. "Shh Kev..." Kevin let out an annoyed groan and tried to fall back asleep.

...

Who was in Ben's room?! Was it ghost freak?! Probably not, but still...

Not much else I wanted to say...

Midesko


	3. Hot tubs

Ben gave a groan as he rubbed his eyes. Morning. Probably the worst part of everyday, he was always tired and sore. But today was a bit more pleasant. He smiled at the larger sleeping figure that held onto his waist loosely, there was something about this dark haired brute that made Ben act so weird, he could never find his words so he fumbled, he couldn't think about anything else, and he- wait... Did he_ love_ Kevin? He knew he liked him but love?...

Now that he thought about it, Ben didn't know why he didn't realize that he loved Kevin for a little while now. He wriggled out of the elders arms without awakening him and headed to the bathroom for a shower, he had a feeling that he needed to be very clean today...

His arm reached out for a green towel and locked himself inside the bathroom. The door shut and Kevin stirred around, his bed was cold.

"Nnn?..." His hands patted around the bed and he opened a groggy eye to find his lost space heater. He frowned when he couldn't find him, he gave a sigh and sat up. He heard the faint sound of running water, guessing that Ben was in the shower, Kevin decided to find something to do until he could play with Benjy later.

Kevin left the room and stared at Ben's door.

_'Lets see what Benjy keeps in his room.'_ The raven smirked and opened the door, he wasn't too surprised to find clothes on the floor. When he was in here yesterday he didn't look around, he was focused on Ben who was almost naked at the time.

He nudged at a few items on the ground with his foot before sitting on the bed. The mutant enjoyed the comforting scent and laid back. Oh yeah, Kevin could get used to this, spending days with Ben, sitting on the blue bed and take in the scent. And eventually, he'd get what no one else could have, Ben's innocence.

"Today for sure." Kevin's smug face stared at the blank ceiling. Just waiting for Benjy, the adorably girlish figured teen, his hair would be wet, the water dripping down and- shit. Now Kevin wanted Ben even more.

'Damn that kid!' The brute felt stupid for being in love with a guy, Kevin wasn't even the type of guy to even have a crush on anyone, let alone fall for a kid. He shrugged the thoughts off, everyone wanted Ben, but the mutant won.

Kevin could hear the sound of the shower creaking as the water was shut off. He smirked and got up to head to the kitchen.

'Don't want him to know I was in there.' Kevin chuckled to himself as he descended down the stairs.

Eagerly awaiting Ben to show up, the raven found something to snack on and sat on the couch to watch tv. His eyes would drift from the screen to the stairs, he hadn't even been apart from the brunette for an hour, and he already was more then anxious to see him. He smirked as he caught a glimpse of Ben, his hair was still dripping wet and making his white shirt more transparent, he was drying his hair with a towel, his hair was ruffled and made Kevin want to hug him. He was too cute for his own damn good.

"Mornin' princess." Ben looked down at the smug faced elder and gave him a nervous look before heading into his room.

"Hey! Where ya goin'?" Kevin raised a brow and pouted, he waited for Ben to get out and now he was being ignored, or did that look on the his face mean somethin'?

Deciding to follow the brunette like a puppy, Kevin headed back up the stairs and walked into the blue room where Ben was sitting down at his desk. The hero turned on his computer and was waiting for it to load.

"What happened to the whole, 'there's something in my room!' thing?" Kevin sat down on the bed and waited for the younger to turn and say something, when he didn't the elder became slightly annoyed.

Kevin stared at him for awhile before realizing that Ben was nervous, or maybe something was bugging him.

"You okay man?" Ben still didn't look at him, he just twitched his leg and waited impatiently for his computer to load.

"Ben!" The brunette jumped up and looked over at the elder a bit shaken.

"W-What?" Kevin pulled Ben out of the chair and onto his lap. The younger gave out a surprised yelp as he was pulled onto Kevin's lap.

"You're actin' real weird. What's up with you?" The brunette fidgeted and fought his way out of the elders grasp.

"I-I'm just hungry!" Ben lied through his teeth and dashed out of the room and down the stairs. Kevin gave a low groan and pushed his hair out of his face. This was not going to be his day. He dragged and stomped his shoe less feet as he went down the stairs again, apparently they must've gone to bed at a late hour, it was already noon and it made Kevin realize, he was hungry.

"What're we havin'?" The raven walked into the kitchen where Ben was, he was leaning down to look into the nearly empty fridge. Kevin leaned on the open door and Ben straightened up and walked over to the pantry.

"Ben, what is wrong with you?" He'd been ignored for too long, Kevin pushed Ben against the doors of the pantry and grabbed the youngers chin to face him. Ben stayed quiet and Kevin sighed.

"If somethin's bugging you, tell me Benji." Kevin released his chin and rested his forehead on Ben's shoulder and Ben's face turned a deep red. He shook his head and shrugged the elder away. Was Ben rejecting him or something?

"Ben..." The brunette was still blushing, so that answered that question, maybe something else was bugging him. Something that Kevin couldn't quiet place his finger on.

"I... realized something today..." Kevin raised a brow at the green eyed teen. Ben couldn't meet his stare, instead he stared at anything but Kevin.

"...I um... That is... My feelings... F-for you... a-are more then... just liking you..." Ben hung his head in fear of rejection and continued.

"I... Think... That... I-I l-l-love you!" Ben spoke slowly at first and loudly blurted out the last part. Kevin's eyes widened and for the first time, Kevin Levin, was speechless, and all he could do was stare at the boy in surprise.

Ben had his eyes closed, prepared for the worst and with each moment that Kevin stayed silent he felt his heart aching more and more, tears welding up in his toxic green eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" His voice cracked from the pressure that tugged on his heart. Before he could run up to his room Kevin kissed him, it was hard but soft at the same time. It was better then any of the kisses he'd received from him so far. It made his body flare up, he tugged on his shirt to bring Kevin in closer, he wanted so much more of this.

He yelped against Kevin's lips as he felt the elder pick his legs up and he automatically locked them around his waist as the raven held onto him and brushed his tongue against the brunettes bottom lip. He was granted access and both muscles were exploring the others mouths with fury. Ben jerked his head back for air, only to meet with the pantry, he grunted in the slight pain and used a free hand to rub it sorely.

"Ah!" He quickly wrapped his arms back around Kevin's neck for support as he started to awkwardly head out the back door. Their lips met again until Kevin's back hit the glass door. He pulled away and bit Ben's neck before instructing him of what to do.

"Open the door Benji."

"Why are we going outside?"

"Hot tub." Kevin grinned and Ben rolled his eyes, he just wanted Kevin to finish what he started, but if they were going to do it in the hot tub then, so be it. Ben reached out and pulled open the door, letting his dog inside and having his neck feasted on again. This reminded Ben of a dream he had with Kevin in it, they were playing in the pool and the next thing he knew, he was making out with the raven. But this was real, he was going to take this as far as he could and if it was a dream then he'd just have to find Kevin when he woke up and do him. Either way, he wasn't going to be a virgin by the time this day was through.

When they were outside Kevin leaned against the wall and let Ben find the ground and stand up again, maybe to day wasn't going to be so bad after all. He bit his neck again a little too hard and licked it as an apology.

"Enough play." Ben managed to speak in between moans and heavy pants. Kevin shot him a smug look and started pulling his shirt off. When they were both down to their boxers, Kevin pushed the younger in the direction of the hot tub as he played around with the box that heated it. After a minute of twisting and turning dials he successfully turned the heat on, he looked over to Ben with a grin and he just rolled his eyes.

"My hero..." He spoke sarcastically and Kevin frowned.

"You're a bad mood killer Tennyson."

"Just shut up and get over here Kevin!" Kevin did as he was told, he sat down and stuck his feet in the warm bubbling tub and smirked at Ben.

"You never gave me an answer to my confession jerk." Ben mumbled and moved into the water.

"You want you're damn answer? Fine." In one swift movement he was in the water with his arms around the youngers waist.

"I... Love you too. Okay? There." Ben smiled and wrapped his arms around the ex-cons neck and pulled him down to meet his stare.

"What are we going to do now Kevy?" Goosebumps ran up the ravens body from a mixture of the hot water and the way Ben teased him. It had only been roughly around two weeks since Kevin came to stay and he was already about to take every last bit of innocence that Ben had left.

"We pick up from where we left off." He pulled Ben onto his lap, the water swished around from the movement. He nipped at Ben's neck again and smirked at the small noises the hero made. It was kind of weird, the big bad guy who was always the hero's enemy was now straddling that very boy. The same one he met several years ago, he often wondered what would of happened if he had taken Ben's hand that day, maybe he would of had Ben earlier, but then again, he wouldn't have his car! Well, all that matters is that he had him now.

"Kevin..." Ben called his name breathlessly as the elders hands trailed down his body. Ben couldn't tell if it was the water that made his body feel so hot, or if it was from Kevin. Their lips met again, their teeth scraped against each others and tongues moved in between their lips, both trying to get the taste of the other with their tongues. Ben pulled away and inhaled sharply when Kevin's fingers brushed by his growing erection.

"Sensitive eh?" Ben gritted his teeth and leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder. The elder chuckled softly and slid a teasing finger under the elastic of the cloth. Oh how he loved being in charge, of course Ben didn't seem to mind it.

"J-just do it already." The brunette bit down softly at Kevin's neck, hoping to move things along quicker. He just smirked and did as he was told, he pulled the soaked fabric off of Ben and took the fully erected member in his hand. He enjoyed the small moans and other noises that continued to spill from the boy on his lap, they made it harder to control his urges though.

Ben put his arms around Kevin's neck and tried to give Kevin better access to his body, his breath became uneven as Kevin's hand then massaged the tip of his member with his thumb.

"This, might hurt." Ben watched as Kevin licked his index digit and slowly pushed it inside of him.

"Hnn!" Ben dug his nails into Kevin's back as the sharp pain stimulated his body. Kevin replaced his other hand over Ben's neglected erection and pumped him slowly as he entered his middle finger inside of the younger. The hot water made Ben a bit more relaxed, making it easier for Kevin to insert a second finger. He continuously stretched Ben at a slow and easy pace.

"K-Kevin... m-more..." Okay, Kevin was about to lose it, seeing Ben's flustered face was one thing but hearing his plea's was enough to send him over the edge. He worked his hands around Ben until he thought he was ready. When he removed his fingers from Ben, he received a disappointed groan from him.

"Selfish much?" He grabbed onto either side of Ben's hips and slowly lowered him onto his length, the younger bucked his hips and gradually took in the whole thing.

"You okay?" Ben nodded and started moving up then back down, each time he went back down he was given a new pleasurable feeling inside. He'd never felt this when he would touch himself before, this was so much better. The water rocked along with them and Kevin placed a hand back on Ben's member to increase the youngers pleasure.

He steadily increased their pace and each time he hit the right spot Ben would moan into his ear pleading him for more, but when Ben called out his name he almost lost himself. He loved the way Ben called his name, whether it was in a yelling voice, a mocking voice or concerned voice he loved them all, but this one had to be his favorite hands down.

"K-Kevin, f-faster p-lease." There it was again, that breaking, pleading voice that called out to him. He jerked his hips up to meet with Ben at a quicker pace and his hand that was wrapped around Ben's throbbing member speed up as well.

"Aaah!" The brunette panted heavily. The water moved around them raggedly, the rippling waves hitting against their bodies. Kevin gave a low groan that seemed to make Ben hotter, he thrusted down and pulled up quicker in attempt to hit the spot in his body. They crashed their lips together again as they started to reach their limit. Ben pulled away and bit his lips to stifle a moan.

"I-I'm gonna-! Aaaah, K-Kevin!" Ben called out to his lover as his body convulsed and tightened around Kevin. His nails dug into the elders back as he gave one last moan and came. Kevin groaned as the muscles inside of Ben gripped onto him and he quickly came inside. They both panted heavily as the post-orgasm aftershocks coursed through them. Ben rested his head in the crook of Kevin's neck and waited for his breath to catch up with him.

Kevin chuckled and wrapped his arms around the slim bodied teen. H wondered how many more times they could do these kind of things before Ben's parents would come home, and just how was Ben going to explain that he had a boyfriend to his parents? The raven pushed the thoughts away and focused on the drained brunette he held in his arms.

"Hungry?" Ben shook his head and inhaled.

"Tired..." Kevin smiled and slowly pulled out of the younger. He grabbed the boys boxers that were discarded nearby and managed to get them back on him.

"Ben, not hungry? That's a first." Ben bit the elders neck out of aggravation.

"Alright, alright. Sorry Benjy." He chuckled and held onto Ben as he stood up. He shifted the warm body around to hold him bridal style, and he headed inside. Ben large dog followed Kevin up to Ben's room. He stared at the dark haired teen and looked back to his master. Kevin placed him on the bed and glanced at the mutt.

"He's tired. I didn't do anything." The dog sat next down close to Ben and placed his head on the bed. The brunette chuckled lightly and petted his head.

"Hey, where's my attention?" Kevin pouted and Ben rolled his eyes.

"In the kitchen, with my lunch. Go get it." The mutant stood up and grumbled on his way out. Ben smiled and closed his eyes.

"He really is a good guy, y'know. You'll get used to him eventually." The dog gave a whine as if he was saying "I don't think I'd like too..."

"Too bad." Ben patted his head once more before rolling over in his sheets to fall asleep and wait for lunch to be brought to him.

--

Yay for hot tub sex! Blame Quimbelork for that hot piece, she inspired me to do it! XD And we all love her for it too.

I have a poll up for what you guys want me to update the most. Pleaaase vote so I can get started on what ever you guys want me to do!

Midesko


End file.
